


Will is gonna' bring a little hell... [FMV]

by Lyson



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood, Canon Typical Everything, Death, Gen, Hannigram - Freeform, Horror, M/M, Murder Husbands, Will Becoming, fanmade video, fast pace video, fmv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyson/pseuds/Lyson
Summary: I don't often make FMV's, but when I do, it's because a song is just too AMAZING and fits a character PERFECTLY, and in the end I can't help myself. So I made this. It's from Will's perspective, about his becoming and how dangerous he is and how dangerous and twisted and fucked up [in the best way] the whole show is.LONG LIVE HANNIBAL
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7





	Will is gonna' bring a little hell... [FMV]

**Author's Note:**

> The song is The In-Between by the band In This Moment.  
> The actual video for the song is visually stunning, I swear, check it out sometime if you like the song, it's amazeballs.  
> This is not the first time I wanted to make an FMV with one of ITM's songs for Hannibal, originally [a long time ago] I considered doing a vid for 'No Me Importa', because the lyrics+Hannibal [dayum], however, the song is a bit slower in pace and I tend to prefer fast paced music for FMV's.
> 
> Let me know what you think?
> 
> Side note: The lyrics are (as far as everyone's said) '...with your blood and your whore', but in context of the song that actually doesn't make a lick of sense, so in this video, please assume she is saying '...with your blood and your horror'

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, I'm not trying to depict the word 'mother' as referring to Hannibal LOL, I thought of it more like Will's mother took off when he was a kid and left him with a drunk dad who hated him and this is his perspective thinking, so you know. Canon versus headcanon and fancanon and all that.


End file.
